


Dogs of the Sea

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Fluffy bits, Humor, I just forgot the happy tags, I swear this isn't all depressing, M/M, Overly Scottish dialogue, Pirates AU, Slavery, Violence, established Morey relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Theo dreamed of the ocean. With some gumption, rebelliousness, and a gang of his best mates, he just might make that dream come true.Or, what happens when you throw a pack of wolves out to sea?





	1. Beginning of an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faebae (FuzzyPurplePenguins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/gifts).



> Based off of a conversation I had with FaeBae on her fic.
> 
> This first chapter is mostly an introduction to the characters and their backgrounds, but I peppered in some action and terrible jokes so you hopefully won't get bored.
> 
> Also a warning, my editor is busy and I know nothing about ships or England...or the 17th century. I did research, but it mostly consisted of 'dang Sweden, why do you own everything?'

The wind in his hair, the salt in the air, that is what Theo wanted to feel. His life as a waterman did little to quench his thirst for adventure. He ferried people and goods up and down the river day after day, getting a taste of freedom, but it was never quite enough.

 

Theo had tried to join the Navy when he had come of age. The officers decided him unfit for duty because of his ‘disrespectful attitude.’ Theo preferred to think of himself as ‘free-spirited.’

 

The sun was setting as Theo unloaded his last shipment of the day. He yawned as he secured the boat to the dock. Today had been especially busy because of the Navy ships set to depart the next morning. Maybe, if he went to look at the ships it would satisfy his needs.

 

He walked along the river to the Queen’s dock. The ships were massive, towering over him like just one could hold the Queen’s castle itself.

 

He could steal one. He could push the two guards into the water and be off before anyone noticed. Only, he couldn’t possibly man a ship that large by himself.

 

He moved on, back toward the slums where he lived, when he spotted a smaller vessel, a scouting ship. It was perfect. He would only need a few to make it run smoothly. Theo practically ran home.

 

He felt the adrenaline build as he packed a bag of his necessities. This was it. This was the day he would start his adventure.

 

\---------------------

 

Theo went to Corey first.

 

Corey’s father was an evil, conniving, wife and child beater. He beat Corey’s mother to death, but was let go on account of it being an ‘accident.’ Corey has had little attachment to the real world since that incident. Theo knew he would come with him on a moments notice.

 

Theo walked up to the ugly, little shack Corey and his father lived in and raised his hand to knock before he could he heard a plate smash into the door. His face grew fierce and he opened the door without warning.

 

Corey sat curled in a ball in the corner crying. The abuse must have been going on for a while.

 

Theo caught the next plate that was thrown right at Corey’s head. He growled as he smashed the dish on the floor. He could not stand for this any longer.

 

“Grab your things Corey, we’re leaving,” he said staring directly into his father’s eyes.

 

“Yer not goin’ nowhere. Tha’s my property. You cannae just take things that dun belong te ya,” Corey’s father replied petulantly.

 

“Corey does not belong to anyone, _sir._ ” Theo was unsure if the man even knew what sarcasm was, but it made him feel better all the same. He noticed a lack of movement in the room, turning around he saw Corey still curled up on the floor. He softened his tone, “Corey, come on, I’m trying to get you out of here...for good this time.”

 

Corey wiped his eyes, refusing to look at either of the two as he stood. He went to retrieve his things from the dresser near the door.

 

His father’s face darkened. “Put yer things down, laddy, ye ain’t goin’ nowhere,” he said reaching out to grab Corey’s arm.

 

Theo beat him to it, pricking his claws against the man’s wrist, just enough to draw blood. “I wouldn’t do that. You see, I’m pretty attached to this one, and I will kill to get what I want.”

 

The man’s eyes widened in shock. “Yer one a the demons people'a been whisperin' about. You can ‘ave him. That boy ain’t worth losin’ me soul to the likes a you.”

 

Theo gave him a devilish grin. “I’m glad we could come to an understanding.” He released the man and carefully threw an arm around Corey’s shoulders, guiding him out the door.

 

Corey’s father followed them to the door, glaring as they walk away. Corey flinched when his father yelled, “dun ever come back, ye ungrateful bastard!”

 

Theo pulled him closer, rubbing his thumb against his arm soothingly.

 

\--------------------

 

Theo held Corey’s hand as they headed into the rich part of town. It was partly to keep Corey grounded, and partly to keep himself going. He couldn’t back out now, if nothing else, he couldn’t let Corey go back to that hell hole.

 

“What are we doing?” Corey asked.

 

“We’re going on an adventure,” Theo replied, leading Corey down an alley.

 

“I hope this isn’t a ‘let’s get Corey murdered’ type adventure.”

 

Theo looked at him exasperated. “That was one time! And I didn’t know there was a third guy.”

 

Corey laughed, “You’re lucky I like you.”

 

Theo gave him a quick one-armed hug and knocked on the door of a servants entrance. The lock made a clunk and then it was creaking open. Dark eyes peered out at them wearily.

 

“Hey Mason,” Corey said, leaning in for a kiss.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“Is Liam home?” Theo asked hopefully.

 

“You here to declare your undying love?”

 

Theo glared at him. “No, we’re running away and wanted you two to come with us.”

 

Mason squinted at him, trying to figure out if Theo was being serious. “He’s upstairs...I think he’s in the bath.”

 

“I wish I had a bath,” Corey mumbled.

 

Mason looked at him sadly. It quickly turned into determination. “if we’re running away we should at least have a bath before we leave. Who knows when we’ll get the chance next. Come on in, you can hide out in Liam’s room till he gets out.”

 

\-------------------

 

Mason shoved Corey and Theo through the door of Liam’s room just as the man of the house, Leonard Dunbar, walked around the hallway corner.

 

“Mason,” Leonard grunted, “I told you to get me my evening tea.”

 

Mason closed the door behind Corey. “I am terribly sorry, sir. Someone came to the door. I will get it now.”

 

Leonard stepped up to Mason and backhanded him across the face. “I have told you time and again, my orders come before all else! Now, go make me my tea!” he shouted.

 

Mason’s eyes watered from the pain. “Yes, sir,”

 

“Dad!” Liam yelled. “You cannot treat Mason like that!” He had come down the stairs behind Mason in only a towel, still wet from the bath.

 

Leonard glowered at Liam. “I paid for the boy, I can do what I wish with him.” He turned his eyes back to Mason. “What are you still doing here boy?”

 

Mason opened his mouth as if to reply, thought better of it, and turned around. He gestured with his eyes that Liam should go to his room as he took the stairs back down to the kitchen.

 

Liam glared at his father as he entered his room, startled by the sight of Theo restraining Corey, arm around his waist and hand over his mouth. Liam closed the door quickly, listening as his father walked away. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“We’re here to rescue you,” Theo said, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Oh yeah? Are you my knight is dirty trousers?” Liam asked, going over to his wardrobe to find some clothes.

 

“Looks more like an ogre to me,” Corey snickered, slightly muffled by the hand still loosely pressed to his face.

 

Theo dropped his hands, looking indignant. “Fine then, you donkey, I didn’t want you in my pirate crew anyway.”

 

“Pirates?” Mason questioned from the doorway. He closed the door behind him. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“You have always been a slave, and I know having Liam and Corey here makes life bearable, but haven’t you ever wanted to be free?”

 

Mason looked away guiltily. Theo was right, but it hurt to hear out loud.

 

“Hey,” Liam called from the corner, tucking his billowing, white silk shirt into his perfectly fitting, lace-up trousers. “I am working on fixing that. Once I come of age we’re moving out together.”

 

Theo looked decidedly unimpressed. “So he can live under the guise that he’s your slave instead of your father’s?” He turned back to Mason. “If you come with me you’ll be a free man. No masters. We’ll have a democratic government, equal pick of food and wages, no one will judge your relationship with Corey, completely and wonderfully free.”

 

Mason stared into the distance, imagining all the things he could do, a smile creeping onto his face. “Alright, let’s do this.”

 

Theo grinned like a madman. “Come on then,” he said, galavanting toward the door.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, baths first, then pirating.”

 

\----------------------

 

Bathed and dressed in recently washed clothing the gang crept along an alleyway just off the pier. Theo peeked around the corner at the guards from earlier. They were still there, one dozing off on a post, and the other staring intently into the water. Snap their necks, throw them into the water, easy targets. Theo was about to do just that when Mason piped up from the back of the group.

 

“Don’t kill anyone.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes. “Really, Mason? We’re about to become pirates.”

 

“We’re less likely to be hanged if we get caught knocking them out.”

 

Theo sighed. “You’re right, you’re always right. We’ll go stealthy then. Shields up, Corey,” he said, taking Liam’s hand.

 

They made a chain, Corey making them invisible, and tiptoed behind the guards. When they got close enough, Liam and Theo each bonked a guard over the head. The dozing one nearly fell off the dock but was successfully saved by Mason and Corey grabbing onto his arms.

 

This was it. They were almost free. Theo gestured for the rest of them to get on the boat and hide, as he went to untie it from the dock. He was just starting when he heard rapid footsteps coming down the street. Someone must have seen them and called in back up. He quickened his pace.

 

The rope was nearly detached when a sharp pain erupted in his side. One of the guards had woken up and stabbed him with a sword. Theo attacked the man, clawing and kicking. The footsteps were getting closer. He finally managed a solid kick to the man’s face, knocking him out cold once again, and hurried onto the ship.

 

“Raise the anchor and drop the sails!” Theo yelled at the others still hiding behind the railing.

 

They burst into action, Corey and Mason untying ropes and Liam and Theo pushing the wheel that raises the anchor. The ship slowly crept along the Thames, further and further away from their homes.

 

A group of soldiers came to a halt at the end of the dock, the ship just out of reach.

 

Theo laughed maniacally, making rude gestures as they drifted into the sunrise. “Goodbye, cruel world, hello, piracy!”

 

They did it. They were finally free.


	2. Adding to the Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Docs and Grammarly are really annoyed with my stylized dialogue.
> 
> Just so you know, this is not historically accurate. I was going to try, but then timelines didn't match up, so I'm making it up now. This is a different universe anyway, so it's fine.

Even with a smaller ship and supernatural strength, smooth sailing was a job for more than four people. Theo and Liam struggled to raise the final sail.

 

They wandered into the captain’s quarters where Mason had a map laid out.

 

“Where are we off to?” Liam asked.

 

“Caribbean/Holland,” Theo and Mason called at the same time. They glared at each other.

 

“All the best pirates are in the colonies,” Theo said.

 

“All the more reason to stay here, besides, we won’t even make it to Spain like this. We need more men.”

 

They stared each other down for several moments, Liam and Corey watching in anticipation.

 

“You know I’m right,” Mason stated smugly. He gritted out his last word, “Captain.”

 

Theo snarled at the insolence. He took a breath, reminding himself that Mason was right, like always. “Fine, Holland, then the Caribbean.”

 

\---------------------

 

It took longer to get to Holland than it should have, but through the arguing and heaving of sails, they finally landed in the capital, The Hague. They docked the ship and climbed out to inspect their surroundings.

 

Tall, almost menacing, brightly colored buildings lined the pier. People milled about, smiling and chatting, enjoying life.

 

“All of these people are so happy,” Theo said disapprovingly, “how are we supposed to convince any of these people to become pirates?”

 

Mason stalked out ahead of the group, determination etched on his face. “I’m sure there's a job board somewhere around here.”

 

They wandered past bakeries, restaurants, clothing, and perfume shops. The city bustled around them, greeting them cheerfully as they passed. At least, they thought those were greetings. Few of the Dutch people spoke English, it seemed.

 

A large board surrounded by a small group of people, sat in a plaza near what looked like a government office.

 

“Found it!” Mason called, collecting the attention of the other boys away from the sights. He walked closer to the board, attempting to read some of the papers tacked to it. Most of them were in languages he didn't understand, but a few were in English. “Looks like we just write an invitation with a time and place to meet, and people will show up.”

 

“Perfect,” Theo said, patting Liam on the back, “come on rich boy, let's put your schooling to the test.”

 

\---------------

 

The following evening, they had sold some of the useless items from the ship and repainted the name on the side. It was no longer ‘H.M.S. Petunia,’ but ‘The Wolf.’

 

A small crowd gathered at their dock, waiting for someone to speak.

 

Liam addressed them first, “Welcome, everyone...we’re glad you came.” He looked at the others for help.

 

Mason stepped in. “We are recruiting people for our pirate ship.”

 

“Why’s the slave talkin’ ta us?” Someone from the crowd yelled.

 

All four of the pirates glared in their direction.

 

“I am the sailing master of this here ship,” Mason said, fire in his eyes, “and I expect to be treated as such! If any a ya sons of biscuit eaters can't handle that, I'll have me wolfy friends tear ye to bits!”

 

Liam and Theo drop fang and snarl. Several men ran screaming. Three teenagers were left standing on the dock, looking vaguely unimpressed.

 

“Alright,” Corey said, looking at each new recruit individually, “come on board, make yourselves at home.” He turned to Mason. “That was a ridiculous way of weeding out the weak.”

 

Mason smiled. “Thanks, I try.”

 

As they boarded the ship, the tall dark haired one turned around. “Come on, Nolan. I’m not coming back for you.”

 

A lankier kid with fluffy hair peeked around a box. “I was just practicing my self-preservation tactics, Gabe,” he said following him up the gangplank.

 

“Should’ve jumped in the water then,” Gabe said, smirking at Theo and Liam as he passed, “Dogs hate getting wet.”

 

This was going to be an interesting journey.

 

\-------------------

 

The pirates set off the next morning.

 

Everyone was civil, except for the occasional snarky or sarcastic comment, but that happened before the new crew members joined.

 

They made it an hour at sea before anyone threw up. Nolan, a man of great prowess, Theo is sure, slowly turned green and unceremoniously heaved over the side of the boat. Brett, the closest at the time, grabbed his shirt before he could fall overboard.

 

“Nolan, should we drop you off on land?” Theo asked. He did not want to have to detour, but he’d rather Nolan not die of seasickness.

 

“No, I’m-” He gagged and waved an arm in the air.

 

Brett placed his hands more securely around Nolan’s waist.

 

“I’m good. I just need a minute,” Nolan finished, swaying as he stood up straight. He bumped into Brett’s chest.

 

“Maybe you should lie down,” Brett suggested.

 

Nolan nodded, attempting to walk. He stumbled in the direction of the hatch, nearly falling on his face before grabbing a pole, spinning and landing on his butt.

 

Brett took pity and helped him below deck.

 

“Alright,” Theo shouted, more confident than he actually felt, “to Spain!”

 

‘The Wolf’ had a rocky start. None of its members truly knew how to operate a ship that size, but they had worked out enough of the kinks. Everyone was assigned a job. They all agreed Nolan should spend most of his time below deck because none of them trusted him to not fall off.

 

They had to get past England carefully to avoid being spotted, getting arrested and hanged for stealing a ship was one thing, but taking four innocents down with them is more guilt than even Theo could bear.

 

Theo looked out at the crew from the upper deck, Liam teaching Gabe and Brett how to tie knots, Corey telling Garrett and Nolan about his abilities. It all seemed so peaceful, unnervingly peaceful. Something felt off.

 

\---------------

 

It took them three days to skirt around Spain to get to Lagos on the southwestern tip. The attempt at docking did not go as well this time. They hit the pier, making a hole in the side of the ship.

 

“We’ll stock up here and then we’ll head to the Caribbean,” Theo said. “Garrett and Liam, see about getting the boat fixed. Mason, you’re with me, I found more stuff in the captain’s quarters we can sell. Watch out for English navy and someone make sure Nolan doesn’t accidentally kill himself.”

 

They departed without a word. Theo’s head was spinning. These idiots would never make it to the Caribbean, at least one of them was going to die before they got there.

 

He walked with Mason through the streets, a bag of goodies slung over his shoulder. The city looked beautiful with all the white buildings and high arching doors and windows. Flower beds sat on the balconies, colorful laundry strung out to air in the alleyways. England was so dreary even on sunny days. The difference made Theo feel like he had floated into a different world.

 

The only problem with this place was the odd looks people kept giving them.

 

“It’s because you’re carrying the bag,” Mason said, looking straight ahead.

 

Theo stared at him like he had grown a third head.

 

“I’m the black one, I should be carrying it, that’s how this world works.” He sounded defeated.

 

“I figured that out, but how did you know what I was thinking?”

 

“Every time someone threw a weird look your eyebrow twitched.”

 

“You are a very observant person. I’m impressed.”

 

The shop they went into was down one of the alleyways. The dark, dingy inside putting them both on edge, but it was the perfect place to get rid of the stolen navy gear. The owner, fat and grimy, looked at them in contempt.

 

“What’d’ya want?” grouched the shop owner.

 

“We’re here to sell,” Theo told him, setting the bag down on his counter.

 

The man sifted through the bag, picking things out. Nearly half the contents of the bag sat on the counter by the end. “I’ll give you,” he paused, analyzing his findings, “fifteen silver.”

 

“Fifteen?!” Mason cried, outraged. “I could easily get fifty from the guy down the street!”

 

“Twenty then.”

 

“Forty.” Mason stared him down.

 

“Thirty.”

 

“Thirty and the pot of aloe you have back there,” Mason said, determination in his voice.

 

The man looked impressed. “Deal,” he said handing him the pot.

 

Theo picked up the bag of remaining items and followed Mason outside.

 

“I am glad to have you with me. What is the aloe for though?”

 

“Burns.”

 

Theo glanced at him confused.

 

“Have you seen Nolan? He is going to be a lobster within a week.”

 

They took a different route back to the ship. Along the way they ran into a crowd gathered around one of the largest buildings. Theo had a bad feeling in his gut.

 

The closer they got the worse the feeling became. It was an auction. A slave auction. They were selling people.

 

Theo saw the anger on Mason’s face. He grabbed Mason’s arm, steering him toward the pier. “There’s nothing we can do right now. Too many people.”

 

Mason kept glaring at the crowd, hand playing with his earring, but followed Theo down the street.

 

Mason’s earring was not just an earring because nothing in his life was. No, this earring was a tag with his owner’s name on it. A constant reminder of his lack of freedom.

 

They rounded a corner and Theo turned to Mason. “Can I buy you a new earring? As a celebration of your freedom?

 

Mason looked a little confused. “Uh, sure.”

 

And with that, the heavy iron tag was replaced with a small gold ring. Mason put it on a string and wore it around his neck as a reminder to keep looking ahead. There were terrible things in his past, but there will be better things in the future. He was a free man now, and he was determined to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback fuels my soul.  
> Also, if you have any ideas of where to takes this please tell me because I don't know.


	3. Struggles in Spain

Liam was mostly oblivious to the emotions of everyone around him, he would admit that. Mason was trying to teach him to read people, needless to say, it was not going well. That being said, Liam did not know what the looks Garrett kept giving him meant, but he did not appreciate them. He had been doing this since they picked him up. Every time Liam spotted him he would turn away as if nothing happened. Liam was getting fed up.

The walk through town was torturous, Liam staring straight ahead, praying to everything holy that Garrett would cut it out. Liam watched him peek over in the corner of his eye. He wasn’t even being subtle.

Their journey to the repair shop was short, thankfully. He spoke to the shopkeep in broken English and Spanish, hoping he didn’t accidentally insult the man. Pirates can have a little tact, especially when his ship is concerned.

Garrett never stopped glancing at Liam, which wouldn’t be weird during a conversation, except that his eyes got a twinkle and he would smirk, and Liam was more than done with this now.

They commenced their expedition back to the ship, pocket lighter than when they began. They made it past two buildings before Garrett looked at him again.

“What do you want?!” Liam lost it. He turned to face Garrett, anger building inside him.

Garrett smirked, mischievousness and something Liam couldn’t place dancing across his face.

“You look very handsome in those clothes,” Garrett said nonchalantly.

The anger inside Liam fizzled out. He expected him to say his hair looked dumb, or tell him that he forgot something and call him stupid like his friends do.

“Oh,” Liam replied, unable to come up with a better response.

“Come on,” Garrett chuckled, throwing an arm around Liam’s shoulders, “the others have probably returned by now.”

 

\--------------

 

Back at the ship, Corey watched the rest of the crew from his perch on a railing. The smells were nice here, food and flowers mostly with the salty ocean underlying. Gabe and Brett were ruining it though, their anger, dominance, and hatred permeating the area.

Nolan managed to walk down the gangplank on his own, much to the surprise of everyone else, and was now sitting on a bench near the dock, Gabe and Brett standing on opposite sides of him. The glares they had trained on each other made people avoid walking near them.

“Would you two just go away for a while? I’m not going to fall off the dock,” Nolan said exasperated, covering his face with his hands.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Brett said, tension easing as he gazed at Nolan.

“I just need a minute, alone preferably, so piss off for a minute please.” Nolan watched as Brett lumbered back to the ship. “That goes for you too Gabe.”

“I thought you liked me?”

“I’d like you more if you went somewhere else.” Nolan stared him down. When Gabe didn’t budge he started physically pushing until he got the hint. Finally alone, Nolan flopped down on the bench limbs were thrown about like an octopus.

Brett leant against the railing Corey was sitting on, watching Gabe walk down the pier mumbling to himself.

“Do you actually like Nolan or is this more of a hatred for Gabe kind of thing?” Corey asked.

“I honestly don’t know for sure. Only time will tell.”

 

\----------------

 

Liam and Garrett returned first. Liam went to the captain’s quarters to put back the remaining money. Garrett stopped to chat with Nolan. Brett had wandered off to meditate or workout or whatever it was the giant did in his free time. Which left Corey by himself, still sitting atop the railing.

Corey must have looked like a statue sitting there, staring into space at the people walking along the pier. He wasn’t really thinking about anything, just enjoying the peace. He took his hands off the rail, stretching his arms over his head, fear of the thirty-foot drop into the ocean clearing his mind.

“You okay?” Liam asked, walking out onto the deck.

Corey lowered his arms and smiled at Liam. “I am doing fantastic, actually. This place is gorgeous, I’d willingly stay here for the rest of my life.”

“You want to spend the rest of your life on a railing?”

Corey narrowed his eyes at him, confused whether that was a joke or if Liam was actually that stupid. “No, Lagos, or somewhere else in Spain if it smells this great.”

Liam leaned next to Corey much like Brett had done, creating a very different silhouette because of their heights.

“It does smell nice, but something about this place feels wrong. Can’t put my finger on it though.”

They stayed there for a few minutes until Theo and Mason walked around a corner. Corey swung his legs over the rail and he and Liam met them on the dock.

“There’s still a hole in my boat,” Theo said annoyed.

“From what I understood,” Liam replied cautiously, “he’s going to fix it tomorrow morning.”

“Liam is correct,” Garrett chimed in from the bench. “He also agreed to a much higher price than I would have liked, but he insisted on doing the talking.”

“Oh like you speak better Spanish!” Liam shouted.

“Malditamente pruébame, Perra.”

Liam went slack-jawed. How was he supposed to know that Garrett knew Spanish? “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It was funny watching you struggle.”

Theo sighed, thoroughly tired of these idiots. “Great, whatever. Everyone be back at the ship by afternoon tomorrow. I don’t care what you do until then.”

“I’m going to go get dinner,” Nolan announced, walking away, Gabe, Brett, Liam, and Garrett following after.

Corey turned to Mason who was starting up the gangplank. “Do you not want dinner?”

“I just want a quiet night. You go ahead though, enjoy it, we’ll be back at sea soon.” Mason smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Corey went, but not before pressing a kiss to his lips and whispering, “talk to me later, okay?”

 

\------------

 

The tavern was alive with music and dancing, patrons singing along to the songs they knew. The merry atmosphere made the night a good one, at least until drunk Gabe started getting handsy with drunk Nolan.

Brett growled at Gabe, watching his hand skirt below the table to rub at Nolan’s thigh. Brett picked Nolan up and moved him across his lap to sit on the other side of the bench.

“Oy Wolfy,” Gabe slurred, getting into Brett’s space, “you’re ruinin’ all my fun.”

“And you are ruining my evening with your breath.”

Gabe reared his arm back and punched Brett square in the nose.

“Violence, really?” Brett laughed, wiping the blood from his nose. “You’re too quick to anger, Gabe. This is why you’ll never have Nolan. He deserves far better than you.”

“Is that a threat?” Gabe yelled, scurrying to his feet.

“No, it’s a fact,” Brett said, raising from the bench.

Gabe’s hand twitched, wanting to go for another punch. Brett’s eyes caught it and smirked.

“Look at you, trying so desperately to suppress your anger. You really like him don’t you?” Brett leaned in to whisper in Gabe’s ear. “Too bad he likes me more.”

A punch to the gut made Brett lean over, opening him up for a knee to the chin. He collapsed back onto the bench, bumping into Nolan who was passed out on the table. Brett laughed heartily as Gabe reared back for another hit, Liam grabbing his arm before he could make contact.

“Enough!” Liam yelled. “You two are in time-out until you sober up! We’re going back to the ship before either of you gets into any more trouble.”

Nolan stirred at the yelling and Corey went to help him up. “Come on, Nolan, let’s get you home.”

 

\--------------

  
  


On the walk back Nolan passed out again, forcing Liam to piggy-back him the rest of the way. Poor kid couldn’t hold his alcohol.

Brett led the group through the streets, guiding them away from soldiers and criminals, Garrett keeping a wobbly Gabe from falling at the back.

“What is he staring at?” Corey asked Liam, pointing to Theo standing on the upper deck.

“British navy ships,” came Theo's reply. “They haven't noticed us yet.”

The group came lumbering up the gangplank. Corey and Liam climbed the stairs to stand next to Theo.

“Do you think they will?”

“Not sure, we've modified the ship a bit, but get close enough and a higher up would notice. We should keep watch overnight. We leave as soon as possible.”

“Let me put Nolan in bed and then I’ll take first shift.”

 

\------------

 

It was an uneventful night for Liam, just staring at the pier, waiting for some stupid navy officer to get too close. Uneventful, except for the mosquitos trying to eat him alive. Oh, and the GIANT FREAKING HOLE IN HIS ROOM!

Liam scrubbed a hand down his face, swatting the mosquitos with the other. It was just his luck that the hole would be directly in the center of his wall. What was he supposed to do now?

Corey and Mason’s room was full. Brett would eat him alive if he stunk up his bed. Garrett still freaked him out. Gabe and Nolan smelled horrendously like alcohol. And all the other rooms were full of supplies. Which left Theo and the threat of death that would inevitably come from him.

Liam crept down the hall to the back of the boat. His hand shook as he reached for the door handle. “Theo?” he whispered, hoping Theo was asleep.

“What do you want, Liam?” Theo had an arm over his eyes, blocking the beam of moonlight coming through the wall of windows.

“So, weird question, but can I sleep here?”

Theo lowered his arm and raised his head, squinting at Liam. “Why?”

“The mosquitos have a taste for werewolves.”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, you sleep inside.”

Liam cocked a hip. “Well, there seems to be a bit of a hole in my room, and they’re coming through in swarms.”

Theo sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillows. “Fine, but you better not snore,” he said, rolling out of the middle.

Liam leapt onto the bed and snuggled under the blanket. “Thanks, Theo.”

 

The next morning Theo awoke encompassed by Liam’s limbs, nose pressed against the back of his neck. He would never admit to anyone that it was the best night’s sleep of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there will be actual pirating soon.
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ultimate_Rosie)


	4. Let the Pirating Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of blood in this chapter.

The repairmen came bright and early the next morning. Corey was, unsurprisingly, sitting on the railing when they got there. He hopped down to meet them. “Hello, Sir.” 

Corey caught ‘hola’ and then he was completely lost. He looked around at the empty deck.

“Uh...just, stay right there, okay?” he said, and then headed below deck to wake Garrett.

On his way he ran into Theo, hair mussed from sleep. “Repair guy is here,” Corey called brushing past him, “fix your hair.”

Theo dragged a hand through his hair as he climbed the stairs, it didn’t help much.

Corey slammed into Garrett's room, flailing to try and catch it the door before it hit the wall, the loud bang making Garrett jump.

Corey winced “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. The repair guy is here.”

 

\----------

 

With the repairmen set to work, Theo decided now would be a good time for breakfast. Nolan came in while he was frying up potatoes.

“I thought cooking was my job?”

“It is,” Theo said, dumping the skillet contents into a bowl, “but I was hungry. Grab me those eggs.”

Nolan did as told, bringing over a crate of eggs from the corner.

Theo cracked a dozen eggs into the giant pan. “Are you going to be okay for the next leg of the journey?”

“I think so?”

“You can stay here. We don’t have contracts or anything.”

“Yeah, I know, but the only people I know are here. Gabe’s the only person I had back home, I would rather be sick every day of the rest of my life than go back there alone.”

 

\------------

 

A commotion caught Theo’s attention. He scanned the surrounding area.

A group of English naval crew stood a little ways down the pier, staring and talking. One of them ran back to their boat, coming back with what looked like the captain.

Theo jumped down from the upper deck, running down below to wake everyone. He knocked on every door, shouting on his way through the hall, “rise and shine, it’s time to go!”

On his way back he stuck his head into Liam’s room. “Are they finished?” he asked Garrett.

“Nearly, it needs time to dry though.”

“Can’t, we need to leave. Hurry them up, pay them, and get them off the boat.”

Garrett gave a mock salute and Theo went back on deck.

The navy captain was on the dock inspecting their ship. He looked up at Theo. “Where did you get this vessel?”

Theo leaned over the railing casually. “Bought it.”

“From whom?”

Theo shrugged, watching the repairmen exit his ship. “Some guy, don’t know his name. He was wearing a jacket similar to yours though, except it had red stripes on the sleeves.”

The captain glowered. “Those damn French! This is the property of the British royal navy and I expect you to return it immediately.”

“Sorry man, this is my boat now.”

The captain made a gesture and the group of officers ran up the gangplank. The one at the front lunged for Theo, Liam barreling the man over before he could get to him.

“What’s happening?” Liam asked, slightly out of breath.

An officer charged at Liam with his sword. Theo pushed Liam out of the way, quickly swerving to avoid the blade. Theo kicked the man’s knee with all his werewolf strength, snapping his leg backward. The man screamed as he crumpled to the ground.

Liam scrambled to his feet, grimacing as he looked at the broken appendage. “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes.”

Theo looked around, assessing the situation. Apparently, his crew needed little instruction. Mason lured a guy to the railing, Corey appeared behind him and they pushed the man overboard. Garrett sat on top of one guy, choking him. Gabe held the arms of one behind his back while Nolan punched him. And Brett...Brett was standing at the side doing nothing, Theo would reprimand him later.

“Get these assholes off my ship!” Theo shouted.

Theo and Liam picked up the first guy, now passed out from the pain, and carried him down the gangplank, dropping his body onto the now empty dock, the captain must have fled in the commotion.

The crew laid out the other two next to the first and  started back up the gangplank one by one, everyone making their way to their posts.

Theo, last up the gangplank, heard a bang and felt a wetness ooze into his shirt. He looked down at a small hole in his abdomen. He spun around and launched himself at the officer, ripping the gun from his hand and slicing his throat with a claw. Theo hacked, slashed, punched, and bit his way back to the ship. He cut the rope that moored it to the dock, climbing the gangplank hastily.

“Lower the sails, we're getting this show on the road!”

The crew burst into action, raising the anchor and lowering the sails. Theo expertly navigating away from land out to the Atlantic.

“Captain, they're hot on our trail!” Corey hollered from the crow’s nest.

Theo turned around and saw two navy ships a boat's length behind them. A cannonball whizzed past his head, ripping a hole in one of the sails. “Ready the cannons!”

Theo steered to the left, angling the cannons at the navy ships. The crew loaded cannonballs and pointed the cannons at the navy ships.

“Fire!”

A deafening blast rang out around them. Everyone scrambled to find purchase as the boat rocked to the side. One cannonball missed completely, the other hit a mast, knocking it down and slowing the ship considerably.

“Stagger the cannons next time!”

The other vessel was gaining on them. Theo steered back against the wind, hoping the light weight of his ship would give him a speed advantage. He swore as the navy vessel pulled up next to them. “Ready your weapons!”

Theo looked out over the sorry assortment of muskets, claws, and swords. They weren’t going to make it out of here alive, were they?

The navy shot grappling hooks at their ship, catching the railing and pulling the ship closer. They set out boards between them, hooks on the ends holding the boats together.

“FOR THE WOLF!” Theo bellowed, dashing forward.

Theo’s crew charged behind him, running across the boards, knocking several men in the water on the way, survival instincts in full swing as they fought tooth and nail to stay alive.

Brett rushed in front of Gabe, taking the bullet aimed at his back. His right shoulder spurted blood. He lunged for the shooter, slicing into the man's chest with his claws.

“Demons! This is Satan’s vessel!”

The navy officers began to cower, praying to whatever god they believed in. Some even went so far as to jump off the side of the boat.

The navy captain stomped over to his crew, shouting, “get your asses over there and kill them!”

“No can do, sir, we cannot kill demons!”

“The Queen will have your heads for this!”

“Better to lose my life to the Queen, than lose my soul to the devil!”

“If you’ve all made up your minds,” Theo muttered, backing away to his ship, “we’ll just leave you to your little spiritual dilemma.”

“Stop right there!” the captain shouted, “surrender the ship now and we won’t have to pursue you any longer.”

Theo smirked, waiting for his crew to climb back onto their ship. “We’re pirates now, we won’t ever surrender,” he said, picking up a musket and firing at the captain. He heard a pained shout as he leapt the railing.

Garrett and Corey threw the boards in the ocean, Liam sliced the rope on the grappling hook, and off they went.

Slowly floating away was not as dramatic an exit as Theo would have liked, but it worked. The navy crew was too busy tending to the captain and too afraid to pursue them.

“Let’s put some distance between us and then we should repair the sail before it rips further,” Mason said, cuddling Corey and Liam to him.

Theo would be annoyed at Mason for stealing his line, but his mind couldn’t get over being pissed that Mason got to touch Liam whenever he wanted.

“Help me,” Nolan groaned.

Brett leaned heavily against him, face pale, his shirt now soaked in blood.

“Get him to the med bay. We need to extract that bullet before he bleeds to death.”

Liam and Gabe shouldered Brett’s weight, practically carrying him below deck.

The med bay was little more than a wooden surgical table and some sinister looking tools tacked to the wall, but it would do. They lay Brett out on the table holding him down.

Theo went over to a cabinet, pulling out a long pair of tweezers. “This is going to hurt,” he said, positioning the tweezers above the hole in Brett’s shoulder. Without waiting for a response, he dug in, feeling around for the bullet.

Brett cried out in pain, thrashing around as much as he could under the hold.

“Stop moving, you’re only making this harder!” Theo growled at him.

Brett planted his boots on the table, digging his claws into Liam’s arm, trying desperately to stay still.

Theo dug deeper, hands getting lost in the bloody mess. The tweezers hit something solid, he grabbed it and pulled, hoping it was the bullet and not a bone. The tweezers came free a moment later, bringing with it a small hunk of metal. ”Got it!” Theo called, grinning.

Brett sighed in relief, releasing Liam’s arm from his death grip. His whole body went lax, eyes sliding shut, saving his energy for healing.

“You going to sleep here or should we carry you to bed?”

“Jus' gimme a minute,” Brett slurred.

Theo turned to the rest of the crew huddled at the med bay entrance. “Don’t you all have jobs to do?”

The crowd scattered back to their duties. Nolan paused, looking back with concern on his face, before disappearing from view.

Theo frowned, something was going on and he did not like being out of the loop. He turned back to Brett. “Get him cleaned up and in bed and then get up on deck, I don’t want to be caught down three men."

Gabe and Liam nodded and Theo left the room.

Theo really hoped Brett wouldn’t die, this was going to be a long journey and Theo needed all the help he could get.


	5. Survival VS. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ I'm back from Brett/Gabe/Nolan alley! Sorry it took so long!

They sailed for an hour everything seeming fine, oh how wrong they were.

Nolan rushed up from below deck. “I think Brett's dying!”

The crew looked at each other before dashing down the stairs.

The veins in Brett's chest were dark and angry. His breathing labored and wheezy.

“Wolfsbane, we can fix this,” Theo said, his false confidence wavering, “we can...burn it out…?”

Why did the navy have wolfsbane bullets? Werewolves were only a rumor to the general public. A random navy ship wouldn’t be equipped with wolfsbane...unless they had a hunter on board.

Gabe’s voice broke Theo out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah, genius? How are we going to do that?”

Silence befell the room, nervous energy muddling Theo’s mind.

“The stove. The metal poker,” Nolan said unsure, “would that work?”

“Only one way to find out,” Mason replied.

Theo walked up to the bed. “Someone grab his legs.”

 

\------------

 

They propped Brett up against the counter in the kitchen.

Nolan and Mason built a fire in the stove, shoving the metal rod in when it started.

Mason frowned at the crew in the corner. “Corey, go make sure we aren’t about to run into something.”

Corey trudged out grumpily.

Mason checked the poker. It burned red hot. “We’re on. How do we do this, Theo?”

“Press it against the wound and see what happens.”

“How very scientific of you, Raeken.”

“Shut up, Gabe!” Nolan shouted, “let them work!”

Theo smirked smugly at Gabe.

Mason glared at them. “Brett’s dying. Do you really want to be having a petty argument right now?”

Theo and Gabe looked away, embarrassment coloring their faces.

“Hold him down,” Mason ordered, “I don’t want to be clawed to death trying to save his life.”

The rest of the crew each grabbed a limb while Mason pulled out the poker. He crouched in front of Brett, lining the rod up in the air. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, pushing it into the hole.

Brett roared, eyes golden and fangs elongated. Liam and Theo struggled to keep his claws away from human skin.

Mason had to stop breathing, the smell of burning flesh making his stomach lurch. He pushed the rod in as far as it would go then pulled it back out carefully. He gagged at the bits stuck to it, shoving it back into the fire.

Brett’s still shifted form listed to the side, no strength left in him. The black veins receded slowly, wound sealing itself shut.

“I think it worked?” Liam said questioningly, easing his grip on Brett’s arm.

“We should have someone keep an eye on him, make sure nothing else is going to happen,” Mason said. His stomach churned at the thought.

“I’ll do it,” Garrett offered.

Something in Mason told him that would be a bad idea. “No, we need you on deck. Nolan, you should stay with him.”

“Scream if something happens,” Theo grunted, pulling Brett to his feet.

 

\-----------

 

Mason pointed to a stretch of dots on the table map. “We should plot a course near the islands.”

“The wind is directly Southeast,” Theo countered, “we should use it to get as far away from the navy as we can.”

They glared at each other, neither one wanted to back down.

“What if,” Liam asked softly next to them, “what if Brett dies? We have to bury him.”

Theo turned a confused stare his direction. “If he dies we’ll just dump him in the ocean.”

Liam and Mason’s eyes bulged out of their heads.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Once he’s dead his body is just a sack of flesh, there’s no point in keeping it around.”

“You are a horrible person,” Liam muttered, “why do I like you?”

Theo smirked, leaning against the table, eyeing him seductively. “You like me, huh?”

“Not anymore!” Liam screeched. “Not if you’re going to dump me in the ocean when I die!”

“I’d say a few words beforehand.”

“That doesn’t make it better!”

“I expect you guys to do the same to me. That’s how pirates do these things.”

Liam scrubbed a hand down his face frustratedly. “I should never have gotten on the boat. I should have stayed in England with my comfy bed and burial rites.”

Mason patted Liam on the shoulder. “Your dad was trying to make you take over a business you hated. You’re better off here.”

Liam sighed, shifting his gaze to Theo's smug face. “Wipe that look off your face before I punch it off.”

“You like~ me,” Theo said, teasing lilt in his voice.

Liam's cheeks colored a light pink. He spluttered, looking anywhere but at Theo. “Shut up.”

“Good,” Theo said, turning back to the map. “We’ll head South-Southeast, to one of the further islands. You both are dismissed.”

They stared at him dumbfounded. Liam shuffled awkwardly out of the captain’s quarters, glancing back at Theo before shutting the door.

Mason’s expression switched to annoyance. “What the hell was that?!”

Theo covered Mason’s mouth with a hand. “Quiet, he can still hear you!”

Mason shoved Theo away. “Dude, ‘good’ really? He just admitted he likes you and you answered with ‘good?’”

“I panicked!”

“You could have gone with a simple, ‘good, I like you too,’ or maybe, ‘good because I’ve been pining after you for years but I’m too much of a stupid caveman that I can’t express my feelings.’”

The door slammed open. “HA!” Liam screamed, “I knew you liked me!” then ran away cackling.

Theo facepalmed. “Why do I like him?”

Mason patted him on the shoulder consolingly. “I dunno man, but it’s too late now, you’re stuck with him.”

 

\-----------

 

Nolan’s legs were stiff and his ass was sore. He tried walking around the room, but it wasn’t big enough to release the tension from sitting on the floor so long. He squatted, gently easing himself up when a wave hit and he fell heavily on his ass.

“Don’t crack your head open,” Garrett said from the doorway, “I’m fairly sure Theo has no qualms about replacing us.”

Nolan stood, wincing as pain shot up his back. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to get a nice view of your ass.” Garrett’s eyes trailed over to Brett. “How’s he doing?”

“He hasn’t woken up but he doesn't seem to be getting worse.”

“Do you need anything?”

“New legs," Nolan chuckled.

“I can watch him for you if you want to take a walk.”

Nolan examined his face, questioning his motives. He hesitated longer than Garrett expected apparently because his face changed to one of sad resignation. “I’ll only be a couple minutes.”

Garrett gave a little smile, taking a seat on the floor against the wall. “Take all the time you need.”

 

\------------

 

Gabe strolled down the hall to the bathroom, whistling a tune.

“Hey Gabe,” Garrett called.

Gabe backtracked to the open door. “Where’s Nolan?”

“He said he would only be a minute but he hasn’t come back. I need to pee though, could you stay with Brett?”

“I was about to use the bathroom.”

Garrett huffed. “Fine, you go first, but hurry up.”

 

\------------

 

Nolan walked back into Brett’s room, finding Gabe where Garrett used to be. “What are you doing here?”

“Garrett needed a piss.”

“I swear I was only gone for five minutes….” Nolan scanned Brett’s body. “How long has he been wheezing?”

“Uhhh…since I sat down, I think.”

“He wasn’t wheezing before. What did you do to him?” Nolan was starting to panic. Mason had entrusted him with taking care of Brett and now he was going to actually watch him die this time.

“I didn’t do anything,” Gabe said distressed.

“Well, something happened to him! What do we do now?!”

“I’ll get Theo,” Gabe rushed, running out of the room.

Nolan sat heavily on the bunk. He took one of Brett’s hands, holding it firmly. “Please don’t die...for all our sakes.”

 

\-----------

 

Theo, Mason, Gabe, and Garrett crowded into Brett’s small room.

Theo scanned his body, sniffing at it like a dog. “Who did this?!”

“Did what?” Mason asked, concern and curiosity thriving inside him.

“Poisoned him again,” Theo growled, rising intimidatingly, “this time via inhalation. Who was it?”

They all stared at him dumbfounded.

“WHO DID THIS?!” Theo roared.

The three suspects flinched and then pointed down the line, everyone indicating a different person.

Theo growled again. This was going nowhere. “Get up on deck, all of you.”

 

\-----------

 

“So,” Theo said, pacing in front of the line of suspects, “it’s going to work like this, either someone confesses to attempted murder or I throw you all in the ocean.”

Garrett’s face scrunched in confusion. “Your answer to attempted murder is actual murder?”

Theo grinned at him like a lunatic. “When it comes to protecting people I care about, then yes.” He took a step forward, watching in amusement as the three all took a step back.

“This is inhumane,” Liam chimed from the sidelines.

“It’s a good thing I’m not human.”  Theo backed them into the railing, enjoying the terrified squeak Nolan made. He raised his arms ready to push Gabe and Garrett over the edge.

“It was me!” Nolan cried, “I did it. Throw me in, but leave Gabe alone.”

Nolan’s erratic heartbeat made it hard to discern if it was a lie. Theo lowered his arms, looking Nolan in the eyes. “Why?”

“What?”

“If it was you there must have been a reason.”

“I...I hate werewolves. They scare me.”

The last part was definitely not a lie. His voice wavered oddly on the first statement like he thought of something in the middle of his sentence. Theo grabbed Nolan’s arm, pulling him away from the railing.

“Wha-?” Nolan squawked.

“S’not you.” Theo gripped the front of Gabe and Garrett’s shirts, leaning them both over the railing. “You two better start talking.”

“It wasn’t me!” Gabe cried, holding onto Theo’s arm for dear life, “I didn’t do anything!”

Theo’s gaze moved to Garrett, glancing down to where he was white-knuckling the rail. “Any last words?”

“I didn’t hurt him.”

Both hearts frustratingly stable.

“It was-” Brett wheezed, hobbling up the last few steps. Liam and Corey rushed over to help steady him. “Garrett. I woke and he-” He took another painful sounding breath. “He blew powder...in my face.”

“Wonderful.” A predatory grin spread across Theo’s face. He threw Gabe to the deck and grabbed Garrett by the neck. “So you bastard, why’d you do it? Why bother getting on the ship in the first place?”

Garrett pulled in a shallow breath, smirking at Theo like he was winning. “They said it was a suicide mission, but I took it anyway because I wanted to kill one of you sons of bitches.”

“Who?” Theo growled, tipping Garrett further over the railing.

“Her Majesty's Supernatural Extermination Battalion. They’re coming for you. They’ll always be coming.”

“What should we do with him?” Liam asked.

Theo didn’t answer. He crushed Garrett’s windpipe, getting far too much joy out of the sounds he made and threw him over the edge. They watched him splash for a moment before sinking under the water, never to be seen again.

Liam rushed over and pushed Theo in the back nearly knocking him over the railing. “What the hell was that?! You just killed him!”

“What else were we going to do with him?” Theo yelled back, shoving Liam away from the edge.

“Lock him up? Drop him on an island somewhere?”

“Lock him up where? We’re a scouting ship, not prison transport!”

“We could have found a way!”

“What if he got out?! How many people would he have killed or injured before we realised?! I did this to save us!”

Liam glared daggers and punched Theo in the nose, before stomping below deck.

Theo scanned the rest of the crew’s faces, seeing the sadness and disappointment in all of them. “It was the best option.”

“For you maybe,” Mason said, “but we all have to live with the image of you murdering a man who once was our friend.”

“I-” Theo tried to defend himself, but it was too late the crew was already walking away.

Theo knew what he did was the best choice for survival, but it sure as hell felt like the wrong one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I had to kill someone off, but I was far too much of a wuss to murder anyone I liked...


	6. Aftermath

Two days. Twos whole days of the most awkward and soul-crushing experience. Any order Theo gave was either ignored or had to be approved by Mason. Nolan flinched away whenever he got too close. Anytime he walked into a room all conversation ended. They wouldn’t even look at him. Theo felt like he was drowning in a vat a sludge, every movement was heavy and not worth the effort.

The most heart-wrenching part was Liam refused to speak a word to him. He was shown a glimmer of hope for a new life and then it was immediately crushed by his own idiocy.

Theo sat on the bowsprit during dinner, nearly the whole ships length away from the rest of the crew. He picked at his food, no appetite for the gruel Nolan gave him. They were making a special effort to single him out now. He could see the ham and fruit they were eating. The passive aggression was more than obvious at this point. He was sick of it.

“I'm sorry! I should have asked your opinions before making such an important decision," Theo angrily yelled across the ship.

Mason’s scrutinizing gaze dug into Theo like a dagger.

Liam stood, readying his fighting stance. “Are you just gonna shout at me or are you gonna say that to my face?!”

Theo glowered. “I would, but you keep running away from me!”

Liam's power stance diminished as he stuttered, “well...come over here and do it now.”

Theo set his gruel on the deck and sauntered over to him. His gaze softened the closer he got. “I messed everything up. I killed him and I yelled at you and I can’t take it back. I’m sorry.”

Liam searched his face for a moment, gauging his sincerity. “I forgive you.”

“Really? Just like that?” He literally killed a man, was Liam more of an idiot than he thought?

“I’ve had time to think it through and I realised you really were just trying to protect us. You’ve done so much for Corey and Mason already, I should have seen it sooner. You care about us a lot, you just have weird ways of showing it.”

Theo hesitantly reached to hug Liam, sighing in relief as he returned it. They separated and Theo scanned the crew. “What about the rest of you, are you still afraid of me?”

Nolan nodded, but the other four shook their heads no.

“I propose a vote for the position of captain,” Mason said, “the crew has to respect their leader, right? So, let’s put it to the test. Any other nominations?”

“In the interest of making it a fair race,” Theo said, “I nominate Mason.”

Mason stared at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“If I’m being replaced I want it to be someone I trust not to screw everything up.”

Affection overwhelmed Mason. Theo trusted him? That was incredibly high praise coming from the king of paranoia and suspicion.

Theo clapped his hands, gathering everyone’s attention. “To the voting then. All in favor of me remaining as captain?”

Only Liam’s hand raised. Theo gave him an appreciative smile. He knew Liam only did it to make him feel better.

“Alright,” Theo continued, “all in favor of Mason becoming captain?” Theo watched everyone but Liam and Mason raise their hand. He sighed. If it kept them going then he could give up his position. “I guess I’ll have to vacate my room.”

Mason’s head shot up. “What? No, Corey and I are perfectly fine where we are.”

“You’re captain now, you deserve the fancy room.”

 

\---

 

Theo hoisted a knapsack over his shoulder. “It’s all yours,” he said, passing Mason in the hallway. 

Mason’s jaw dropped when he entered the captain’s chambers. Dark red cushions scattered everywhere was the first thing he saw; Even in his time working for the Dunbar’s Mason had never seen so many. Dark wood and gold accents made the room oppressively fancy. How on Earth did Theo actually sleep here?

“Dang!” Corey exclaimed, brushing past Mason to jump onto the giant bed, “this place is gorgeous!”

Mason had not moved. He eyes fluttered around the room, taking in all the things he thought he would never have.

Corey sat up, all the sad memories of before rising to the surface of his mind. “Mason, come here.”

Hesitantly Mason stepped closer, wide watery eyes staring down at Corey.

Corey took Mason’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs against them soothingly. “What’s up?”

“It doesn’t feel right,” Mason confided voice strained, “I don’t want to touch anything for fear of defiling it.”

“Hey, you don’t dirty things just by touching them, no matter what those assholes in England think. Besides, you cannot defile your own stuff...well, you can, but it involves some interesting activities that I would be happy to accompany you in doing.”

Mason giggled and leaned down to press their lips together. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Corey flopped back down. “I also love this bed! How is it so soft?!”

Mason laid down beside him hesitantly. “Intense. How did Theo give this up?”

“Dunno, but it’s ours forever. I refuse to leave.”

 

\---

 

Nolan trudged up to the upper deck, looking pissed. “Our supplies are molding and infested with bugs.”

Mason, Theo, and Corey stared at him like he was crazy.

“All of it?” Mason asked worriedly.

“Nearly,” Nolan sighed, “I managed to salvage a couple days worth if we ration.”

“It’s only been two weeks since we put it in there.”

Theo grinned. “Guess we’ll have to go pillaging.”

“Where to Sailing Master Theo?”

“I have the perfect spot.”

 

\---

 

They sailed to an island off the coast of Morocco; A popular spot for rich Spaniards.

“No, Theo!” Liam scolded, “we cannot just steal all of someone’s food!”

Theo huffed, rolling his eyes. “There’s a higher chance of getting caught if we hit multiple locations.”

“I agree with Liam,” Mason said, “I don’t feel right stealing all of someone’s provisions.”

“They’re rich,” Theo complained, waving his arms for emphasis, “they can just buy more!”

“We have Corey,” Mason countered, “we can get in and out in a matter of no time without anyone being the wiser.”

“Whatever you say, Captain, but don’t blame me if this all goes bad.”

 

\---

 

Mason split the crew into groups and sent them in different directions. Theo and Liam crept through the darkened city streets along the beach on the east side. You could just make out the Moroccan coastline from where they were.

Their eyes glowed, using werewolf night vision in the low lighting.  Theo peeked around a corner, hand shooting out to stop Liam.

Two men, both armed, patrolling the street.

They waited for the men to turn around and ran into the alley between fences on the other side of the street. Theo hopped the fence first, looking for signs of life before waving Liam over.

A guard turned the corner just as Liam hit the ground. Theo dragged Liam into the bushes, placing a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

The arm around Liam's waist pressed his back against Theo. He could feel Liam’s heartbeat against his chest, his own speeding up to be in sync with it. This was not the time to get all gooey. They had to focus! Theo moved the hand on Liam's mouth slowly, pushing the bush aside so he could see.

The guards walked mere feet away from them. If they weren’t incompetent they would have heard them. Perhaps this mission would be easier than originally thought.

The guards veered further into the garden, right where Theo was hoping they would go.

Theo crept forward, a protective arm extending out in front of Liam. He didn’t even realise he had done it until Liam shoved it down, glaring at him.

“I can take care of myself!” Liam’s angry whispering did things to Theo that were very inappropriate for the situation.

Theo tiptoed through the grass and gravel, ears on high alert. So far, so good.

The back door was unlocked, and they made it into the house unharmed. Now for step two.

The room they walked into was decked out in luscious reds, greens, and gold. Intricately woven rugs covered the floor. A short, dark wood table sat in the middle of piles of large, plush pillows. Theo surmised it was either a parlor or a dining room, but he was unsure.

Theo and Liam stepped carefully around the pillows, through the only interior door. It deposited them in a hallway.

“Left or right?” Liam asked, treading two steps behind Theo at all times.

Theo looked both ways, sniffing the air. Right smelled like people, left like fruits and cured meat. “Left,” he said, walking silently down the hall.

Liam was obviously not as practiced at sneaking into places; His footsteps would be audible even to human ears.

Theo cast a judgmental gaze back at him. “Would you shut up?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Liam looked offended. “I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have to, I can hear your feet from a mile away.”

“That’s just mean,” Liam whispered, pouting.

“It’s not mean if it’s true.”

Several doors down, they reached their destination. The kitchen, or the pantry, or whatever they had in this country. Theo didn’t care what it was called.

They ran into a small problem. There was already someone inside. Heavy footsteps and a labored heartbeat; They could take him.

Theo ran a hand across his throat and pointed at the door. He then held up three fingers, counting down. On zero, they busted in the door, stopping abruptly at the sight of the person inside.

A stocky, graying woman spun around, staring at them with wide eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Liam spluttered, looking to Theo for help.

The woman reached for her butcher knife, gripping with a furious intensity. “You should leave,” she said in a commanding voice.

Theo bolted over, dodging her attack, and knocked the woman into the counter. He pinned her arms against it, glaring into her eyes. He glanced back at Liam, who still stood in the doorway. “Come over here and knock her out!”

“I can’t do that to a lady! She hasn’t done anything to us!”

The woman continued to struggle. She was well muscled, but it wasn't quite enough against a supernatural.

Theo rolled his eyes up. If he believed in a higher power he would be praying for Liam’s stupidity right now. “We’re the invaders. We have to take out the problems we face. Just knock her out before she gets out of my hold!”

The woman kicked at Theo’s knee. Two solid kicks and it bent backward. Theo groaned in pain, falling to the ground. She dashed away, snatching up another knife as she made her way to the exit.

Liam darted away when she waved her knives at him, watching her leave.

Theo pulled himself up, leaning heavily on the counter as his knee shoved itself back in place. “Good going, idiot, she’s going to go get back up now.”

“What? I-” Liam looked at the door like it had betrayed him.

Theo hobbled to the cupboards. “Let’s just grab some stuff and leave,” he said, dropping his backpack down his arm.

He opened the cupboards, pulling out random jars of brightly colored fruits and vegetables and shoving them into the bag. Liam did the same with the other cupboard. Their bags clinked when they put them back on, with any luck nothing would break on the way to the ship.

They heard running down the hall and Theo thanked the universe this house was so big. They snuck down the corridor, creeping into the nearest empty room, waiting for the footsteps to pass.

Here they were again, shoved into a small space, this time facing each other; A fact that only made things worse. Theo was overcome with need, watching Liam lick his lips. The footsteps passed the door in a haste.

They waited for a beat and then Theo cracked the door open, peering through it before making their way to the room they came in. They saw guards running in the yard through the window. Time for step three.

Theo turned to Liam staring into his eyes. “We gotta run.”

“But they’re going to shoot us!”

Theo cupped Liam’s face, now was as good a time as any. He leaned in pressing their lips together. It felt like being engulfed in warm blankets on a cold morning. Theo vowed to do this more often. He pulled away, rubbing a thumb against Liam’s cheek. “We’ll be fine. Werewolves, remember?”

Liam nodded, gazing adoringly up at Theo with those deep blue eyeballs.

Theo took a deep breath and headed for the door. They could make it out of here. At the very least, he would make sure Liam did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a slightly different turn from the original idea, but Mason's the captain now, yay~!
> 
> Comments fuel me and remind me that I have ongoing series' I should be working on instead of the dozen others I started after them. "D


End file.
